Talk:G Clan Booster 5: Prismatic Divas/@comment-26376873-20170515004232/@comment-13547384-20170517091614
@BermudaKing People will only ever guard for 1-to-pass on g2. Gambling on a 1-to-pass is risky, therefore people tend to not guard against the attack for fear of a trigger appearing. Assuming that you haven't run into more than 1 trigger after mulligan and you/your opponent attacking with their g1 vanguard, your chances of checking a trigger are 36.6%. If you didn't run into any triggers, it's a 39%. That's over a 1/3 chance to check a trigger on the drive check. Now, the odds would definitely be in the opponent's favor, but greater than 1/3 is a rather significant chance to break through that 1-to-pass. Meaning, the safest best is to not guard the attack, and instead guard the rear guard unit/column (usually it'll only be a single unit). Therefore, Rhone has a decent chance to potentially go off. If you have a Kazuha on the RG, boosting some other unit, you're practically guaranteed to have at least one of the two (Rhone or Kazuha) to go off. If the opponent has the opportunity to only let you obtain a +1, without the chance of also putting themselves at a -1 for having their guard broken, they'll take those odds. It's much more likely that they'll be able to guard the rear over the vanguard. As for Eternal, yeah, you'll most likely always want to stride. But if you can't stride Olyvia, then you're just going to be sitting on a generic stride that won't do much for you (Elprina, Nectaria, Somni, Amoris). It's very situational when you would want to go into Eternal vs a generic stride (perhaps you have Lulus that need to be reset for the power gain). But if you were to compare the two, a generic stride will net you at least 1 card on average for each RG attack (10k block), and 1-2 cards for the vanguard (G-guard or PG). So potentially, 3-5 cards on generic stride. If you were to breakride Eternal, you would force 2 cards for the rears (10k each), then 1-2 on the vg (g-guard or PG), then the BR skill goes off and you call a column back. You re-ride the BR, and attack with it, forcing 1 card on average (10k block), then another card for the RG column (without triggers; 10k block). That's 3-5 cards from the opponent's hand on a generic stride turn (excluding triggers or the Lulu/Darya scenario; also that's negligable because in both instances, the number of cards needed to guard will increase by the same amount) compared to the 5-6 cards that the opponent would lose on a Eternal Breakride turn. Again, it's very situational, and the amount of damage of both players must be taken into account. But if you don't see yourself living through the next turn, or you need to close the game because the opponent is at 4-5 damage and you're out of options (Olyvia doesn't work and you can't BR Reit), then you would want to go into this option. It's a way to toolbox the deck without breaking it. @Demise, I have no idea what you're going for with that deck. Is this a Reit/Meer deck that uses Vepar? Because that just doesn't work.